


Happily Ever After

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagine Emma and Alex getting engaged might happen. Very cute, very fluffy, and very Emma Approved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure in EA, Izzy's and John's son's name is Henry? Let me know if I'm wrong. Also, in my mind, Henry is f five currently in the show, and little Emma is only a year old.
> 
> Spoilers for Tangled, I guess. 
> 
> Now, without further ado, Knighthouse fluff.

Emma and Alex were on the couch in Izzy’s living room, wrapped in each other. Emma’s head was resting on his chest, and he was running his hand through her hair. They were visiting their siblings during a dry spot between clients. It was an intentional break. Things had been crazy recently and they’d mutually agreed that they needed some time together outside of the office. They’d been arguing, and more so than usual. Izzy and John had been more than willing to let them stay for a week, especially when it meant they didn’t have to find a sitter for “Friday Night Date Night”— they already had two. It was late afternoon. John was working and Izzy was at school. Emma and Alex we're watching Henry-- who had just come home from school--and they had put on Tangled to keep him occupied. Little Emma, who was just then four, and had just started preschool, was napping in her bedroom, and wouldn't wake until Izzy arrived home. Henry, on the other hand, was just barely eight years old and completely enthralled in the film. It must've been the millionth time he'd watched it. He simply couldn't get enough of that swashbuckling Flynn Rider, and those absurdly catchy Disney songs. His favorite part, though, was when Eugene and Rapunzel lived happily ever after. Henry was a big fan of the hero getting the girl, which was somewhat uncommon among eight year old boys. Emma and Alex both had their soft spots for Disney, and they were actually enjoying the movie, at least until the end. As Eugene confessed to being the one who asked Rapunzel to marry him, Henry turned to his Aunt and Uncle and asked, "Will you ever get married?" Emma stuttered, "Um, well, we haven't really--" 

Alex cut her off, "Yes." Both Emma's and Henry's eyes widened. Emma's look of surprise soon gave way to a bright grin, as Henry skipped down the hall into his room, yelling, "Auntie Emma and Uncle Alex are getting married!" over and over again. 

"We will? And when were you planning on telling me of our future nuptials, Mr. Knightley?" Alex rolled his eyes. 

"Well, I was planning on a nice dinner, some of your favorite wine, and maybe something rich and luscious for desert before I brought it up--" 

"Ah, the tried and true cliche. How very Alex Knightley." Emma laughed, and Alex again rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Emma. I want to marry you." 

"Is this a proposal? Because I expected more from you." Emma was still laughing. 

"Emma! For God's Sake! I want to marry you. I want to watch you walk to down the aisle in some over the top white gown and smash some cake in your face and I'd prefer to do it when your father can still walk!" Emma opened her mouth to reply, but Alex wouldn't let her, "And after that I want to spend the rest of our lives together, doing exactly what we're doing, except maybe with a dog and a couple of kids." Alex paused for a breath, and Emma turned around to face him. 

"Alex Knightley, I would love to live happily ever after with you, but I was completely serious about expecting more from you. This is so not Emma Approved." Emma smirked and removed herself from the couch to quiet Henry before Little Emma woke up from her nap. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 Months Later, Memorial Day. 

Every 31st of May, the entire Woodhouse/Knightley clan had a picnic and bonfire on the beach. That particular evening was subdued compared to past trips. Emma and Alex had just wrapped up a massive account that had left both of them drained, Izzy and just wrapped up finals, and was only a few weeks away from graduation, and John was exhausted from dealing with Henry and Little Emma by himself for two weeks. Alex had done the barbequing as usual--John hated cooking outside of work-- and no one else really wanted the job. The little party was winding down, and Mr. Woodhouse was beginning to complain of the cold. John was with the kids, and Izzy was distracted with her father, so Alex took the moment to pull Emma out of the party. "Walk with me." Izzy seemed to have Mr. Woodhouse under control, so Emma let Alex lead her down the beach. The sun was setting behind the ocean, casting an orange glow on the crests of the waves. 

"Where are we going?" Emma asked, laughing as Alex dragged her along the beach. 

"Here." Alex gestured grandiosely to the quiet cove he'd found. 

"Okay..." Emma began slowly. 

"Emma, you know I'm not very good with words," Alex laughed at himself, "I'm more of a numbers guy. But I hope that this is still Emma Approved." He pulled a ring out of his pocket and dropped to his knee, before continuing, "You challenge me, and frustrate me, but you also make me a better man every single day and I can't imagine loving anyone else as much, or even in the same way, as I love you," There were tears in his eyes, "So, Emma Woodhouse, will you marry me?" 

Emma laughed through her own tears, "This is totally going to steal Izzy's graduation thunder." Alex rolled his eyes. 

"Is that a yes? Because my knee is getting sore." Emma shoved him playfully and then pulled him to his feet. 

"Of course it's a yes, you idiot." 

And they all lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
